Starting Over
by TIVAFAN21
Summary: Pure Lit. Post series finale. Jess stops and looks over his shoulder confidently,"I've decided we're starting over."
1. One Blunt Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters from Gilmore Girls. Thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Starting Over<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>I'm done. I'll be home in two hours. Mom's supposed to be here. Where is she? Did her pregnancy screw with her memory? I look pathetic. Maybe I should move away from the luggage carousel. I'm the only one standing here that already has their luggage. Supercool. Seriously where the hell is she? Ok I've been here for over an hour. Coffee! I need coffee! Why didn't I think of that earlier? <em>

* * *

><p><em>Whoa… That's not my mom! <em>

"Jess?" I sputter out. _Huh, wow where did all the air go? Why after all this time is it still hard for me to act normal around this guy? Oh yeah, it's because you purposely hurt him the last time you saw him. And oh I don't know, maybe, you still love him! What? No!_

"Ah yeah, that's me." _He's fidgeting._ _Why in the hell is he of all people acting so nervous right now? I'm nervous enough for the both of us. _

"Yeah it is." _So could use a coffee right about now or my Mom. Wait a minute._ "Where's my mom?"

"About that…"

"What happened? Is she alright? What did you do? What's going on?"

"Whoa… what did I do? Seriously? What do you think I did? Kill her, stuff her in my trunk and drive two hours to pick you up at the airport? What ulterior motive do you think I have here Ror?"

_Ror… I haven't heard that coming from his mouth in years. Too many years. He looks good. Real good. The years have definitely been good to him. I…I am staring and he's smirking. _

"Force of habit. Sorry." The smirk drops right off his face. _Nice Rory. Real nice. _

"Your Mom is pregnant, therefore she sought out the nearest bathroom and Luke on the other hand is probably still trying to find a parking spot."

"So be prepared for a very pregnant Lorelai and an angry Luke. Got it." I quipped. Jess laughed. _He actually laughed._ _God I've missed that. A laughing Jess was a rare sight. He should laugh more. Well for all I know he probably does. _

"Ah yeah…so we should go..." Jess picks up my bag and starts to head out of baggage claims.

"Yeah..yeah we sh…" _Hold on._

"Jess, why are you here?" _Smooth._

Jess stops and looks over his shoulder confidently. "I've decided we're starting over."


	2. Coming Out of Denial

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jess stops and looks over his shoulder confidently. "I've decided we're starting over."<em>

* * *

><p>"He lives here. In Stars Hollow! How could you forget that little tidbit of information Mom?" <em>I feel like I've been shanghaied.<em>

"Well I…"

"Seriously we talk every day and you couldn't slip 'Hey guess what, the original resident hoodlum is moving back for good' into any of our random conversations?" I shout. _How could she? I could've prepared myself…_

"Sweets, slow down. I'm sorry. So sorry. I definitely failed in my role of best friend, but this isn't earth shattering news. Jess is back. I don't know why. All I know is that he's back for good. That's all I've been able to pry out of my diner man."

"Oh your Gilmore wiles chose to fail you this time? The one time I actually could have benefited from them? Really? I don't believe you!" _He really can't be back just for me. Jess was just messing with me, he didn't really mean it. _

"You're spazzing out Ror! Wh…wait a minute…that little bastard!" _Huh? Great! Now my subconscious sounds like Jess._

"And who deserves that lovely title?"

"He sure didn't waste any time. What did he say Rory? Come on now tell mommy."

"Well he…uh…after I kind of bluntly asked why he was here, he just said 'I've decided we're starting over.'"

"Whoa bold."

"He said it in the way he would've in high school, bluntly and confidently."

"Well what did you expect? It's Jess."

"I… I don't really know, but after last ti…"

"Hold up, wait a minute, freeze! Last time? I thought you guys parted peacefully last time?"

Rory visibly cringes, "About that…"

"No. Rory the last time you saw Jess, he showed you the light. He brought my baby home. Please tell me that was the last time you saw him!" Lorelai cries.

_So that's what it feels like to be caught with your hand in the cookie ja_r. "Ah…see when you and Luke were kind of on the fritz the second time…"

"Hmm…yes the black days."

"Well you know I showed up to Truncheon's open house and well guess what? I ran into Jess there!"

"I assumed as much."

_Just spit it out already! Make it quick and to the point._ "Yeah well see I stayed until the end because I wanted to talk to Jess for more than just a minute." _Stalling much? Jeez!_ "We talked and he asked if everything was fixed from last time."

"Yeah thanks to him."

Rory cringes and states, "I said yes…"

"His everything included Logan, didn't it?" Lorelai asks softly.

"Yeah it did." _I just chose to ignore it._

"And?"

_Deep breath._ "He kissed me and I didn't exactly turn him down right away."

Lorelai looks away and sighs, "But you did eventually?"

"Yeah I did once he started pulling me closer." _But I didn't want to._

"Then you pulled the old kiss and run?"

_Uh…_ "I may have freaked and he discovered part of the reason I came." _Ugh, this feels like a confession. Mom would be a good priest or whatever woman equivalent—nun?_ "I had an ulterior motive."

"What to kill him?"

"No, I…well Logan and I still weren't back to good yet after the whole bridesmaid fiasco and he was gone so I went to Philadelphia."

"So is it safe to assume you went there to cheat on Logan with Jess?"

_I'm truly a horrible person! This is why I never told her! Denial is no longer an option. _"Yes. I did and that's the night I broke two hearts at one time." _Whoa…what? Two hearts? Well its official, Rory Gilmore is no longer in denial! _

"Ah babe…" _Great, pity just what I don't deserve._

"So yeah, that was the last time for Jess and I."

"Yeah and it was anything but peaceful." _Yeah tell me about it._ "So what are you going to do? Avoid him forever?" _I wish._

I look up at the ceiling, heave a sigh and mutter, "Start over, I guess."


	3. Working on It

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, nada, zilch...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>I look up at the ceiling, heave a sigh and mutter, "Start over, I guess."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Overcome denial. Check. Start over. Working on it.<em> "Hey future daddy."

"Funny. Your mother pay you to say that?" _Oh I wish._

"Nope daddy dearest I thought of that all on my own."

"Oh how you've grown. Coffee?"

"Yes kind sir." Luke grimaces. "Hey I'm trying here."

"Try harder."

I smirk and say, "Yes Luke Danes, owner of Luke's, I would love a cup of coffee."

"Ah jeez I thought I left your mother at home this morning."

"You kn…" _God did he clone himself? He's everywhere._

"Luke I can't find your toolbox."

"That'd be because it's at Lorelai's." Luke states.

_Ah the coffee is so pretty. Just keep staring into your mug. Maybe he didn't notice you. _

"Hey" Jess says softly.

_So I definitely don't have the power of invisibility. I've got to stop letting mom pick the movies. _"Hi"

Luke snickers in the background and says, "Whoa."

_Why is Jess still staring? What did Luke say? Snap out of it Gilmore! Great first my subconscious sounds like Jess, now Paris, what did I do to deserve this?_ "What?"

"Oh nothing…just a strong sense of déjà vu," Luke mutters.

I look away from Luke and back to Jess, but he's gone. _Where did he go?_ "Uh Luke…I…well does Jess live upstairs now?" _Real subtle Ror._

"Oh god no."

"But mom made it sound like he was back for good." _She did say that right?_

"Yeah he is, but I think maybe he should tell you…" Luke stops talking and hurries to help a customer.

"Tell me what? Luke?" _Come on! Really lady you need that cup of orange juice right this second? I need to…Lane. I need to find Lane. _Rory exits the diner in a hurry and almost runs into another person. _Whoa that's not Lane. _"Hi"_ Yep he's definitely cloned himself._

"Hey"

"Well we seem to like routine," I quip.

"Yes very." Jess makes a motion with his hand and says, "Listen Rory I really need to…"

"Go. Yeah go that's fine." _Well I guess starting over can wait for another day. _


	4. No Tape

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Go. Yeah go that's fine."<em> _Well I guess starting over can wait for another day._

* * *

><p><em>Lane is absolutely no help. Really grab the bull by the horns? That's the advice she gives. Does nobody know me? I…can't…no…great all coherent thoughts have left the building. It shouldn't be this difficult. But then again it involves Jess. I've been happy alone these last past two years. Really I needed a break. I needed to be by myself, alone, no coupling for Rory. No way. I had a total lone wolf thing going. I didn't and still don't think of Logan much, because after I told him no I felt relief and not one ounce of regret. Yeah I missed him a lot right after I rejected him, but I've moved on and became the old Rory again. I needed to get the old me back. No more fancy presents and dinners. No more partying till the early morning. No more ignoring Stars Hallow. I became me again. Unfortunately, I turned back into the Rory that had a certain dark haired boy on her mind almost all the time. The times are random and happen more than I'd like to admit.<em>

* * *

><p>"Marco," I call once I enter the house.<p>

"Polo,"Lorelai calls from the closet.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I found something in the closet."

"Well that means the closet is being put to good use," I deadpan. "You gonna show me what you found or…"

"Sit."

"Uh...ok." I plop down on the floor and wait for Mom to turn around.

"Ok so I don't know how this is gonna fly, but here goes nothing." Lorelai shoves a box onto my lap.

_A box? With the name Jess on it... Oh who am I trying to fool? I knew it was there. I must've repressed it. Jeez Freud would have a field day with me. _

"Really that's your reaction?" Mom says as she dramatically throws her hands up in the air.

"Well I am the less dramatic one of the family."

"So the…"

"Jess box," I state softly.

"When did you last open it?" Lorelai asks gently.

_The night I came home after Jess told me to get my act together._ "Uh I don't know." _Liar._

"You want to be alone? I'll go make some coffee."

_I don't want to open it. But I do. I tend to lead a very masochistic life. Oh god… My blue dress. A physical reminder of my first passionate kiss. Howl. The only copy he ever wrote in. I think I memorized every single word he wrote. My cast. I had the doctor save it for me, so my mom wouldn't find out. A concert ticket and earplugs. Memories of a night that I never wanted to end. His book…_

"You know my Luke box is the only box I never taped up," Lorelai softly states.

_I just realized I'm crying_, "Makes sense since you're engaged and having his baby."

"No Ror. I NEVER taped it up. Not once. Not after the first break-up or even after the last break-up. Babe I was married to your dad and I still couldn't bring myself to tape up my Luke box." Mom takes my hand and says, "All of my other boxes have tape on them—Max, Jason, Chris—all of them. Rory even your dad's box was taped up after every break up."

_She noticed... she noticed that Jess' box has never been taped up._ I sniff and ask, "What if Jess' starting over is different than my starting over?" _I can finally voice what I've been thinking for the last couple of days. His starting over might not be romantically. He could, by all means, just want us to be civil toward one another. Maybe I'm reading too much into what he said._

"I really…"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? I…I can't…Mom he's already weaseled is way back in and we've only… it…it really hurts." _Whoa it actually physically hurts. How did this happen to me? Why is it happening to me? I need to talk to him. _

Mom grabs me by the shoulders and looks straight into my eyes, "Calm down. No need to have a panic attack. We'll figure this out...together. I'm here. Breathe Ror."

I hiccup and softly say, "I think I'll take that coffee now."

Lorelai leaves Rory in the hallway and mutters to herself, "I'm so getting to the bottom of this. Rory is gonna get her kind of starting over."


	5. Debriefing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I repeat I own nothing. Pathetic really.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lorelai leaves Rory in the hallway and mutters to herself, "I'm so getting to the bottom of this. Rory is gonna get her kind of starting over."<em>

* * *

><p>Rory looks into the mirror and fixes her hair. Stuck to the mirror is a sticky note with the words <em>'Today is the perfect day to start over. Get to work! Meet me at Luke's for lunch. Love, Mom.' <em>Rory rips the sticky note off the mirror, crumples it up and throws it over her shoulder. _Not today._

* * *

><p>Lane walks into the house and says, "Ok I completed my recon mission."<p>

"Already?" I shout from my room.

"What can I say…when you're good, you're good."

"Details would be nice my humble friend." _Like now!_

"So I went to the diner with Kwan today and Jess was there…"

"He working there?"

"Not unless he took over Zach's job…no interruptions please," Lane commands. I nod my head for her to continue. "As I was saying, Jess was there eating. A blueberry muffin to be precise. And I took the table next to him. He nodded in greeting and I waved in return."

"Ok Lane I'm dying here! Cliff notes version."

"But I…ah nevermind. Alright…Kwan spilled his milk, so I went to grab a rag and when I was gone Jess poured some more milk for him. So I get back to the table and witness with my very own eyes the most beautiful thing."

"Oooh do tell!"

"Jess was talking to my baby boy and making him laugh," Lane cries. "And that's not even the best part! He actually started a conversation with me and we talked for more than ten minutes!" _He talked to her? And not me? Is my face green? No! Be reasonable Rory! You are not jealous of a little innocent conversation!_

"I finally see it Rory! If I wasn't married to Zach, I'd definitely be pursuing that hunk of a man."

"Hunk of a man?"

"Miss Patty." _That explains it._ "She exclaimed to the whole diner that he…ah I can't really find a way to censor it…" Lane stops to think.

"I'm not trying to sound like a thirteen year old girl, but did he say anything about me?" _Oh you so sound like a desperate thirteen year old girl!_

"Uh…about that…it didn't get to that. But I did find out why he's back and it is definitely for good," Lane states mischievously.

"And?" _Just spit it out already!_

"It's good…really really good!" _Ok she's purposely stalling! Why?_

"Lane!"

"Have you been to the bookstore yet?" _What?_

"No Lane I haven't yet. Probably because I've only been back for less than two days!"

"You should go." _I'm so lost right now._ "Go now!"

"Lane you still haven't told me why he's back!" _Come on!_

"Oh my I'm late!"

"Late for what? You said you were free all day!" _What's going on?_

"I…I have to go…emergency!" Lane gets up and runs out the door.

I sigh, get up and head to my room. I pick up my purse from my desk and turn to leave, but as I do I step on something. I bend down and pick up the crumpled sticky note. _'Today is the perfect day to start over.'_ I smile. _Maybe after I hit the bookstore._


	6. Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Today is the perfect day to start over.'<em> I smile. _Maybe after I hit the bookstore._

* * *

><p>I walk up to the bookstore and stare at the door. <em>Andrew sold the bookstore. The sign no longer says Stars Hollow Books. Now…how in the world did I miss that when I drove by the other day?<em> "Whoa"

"Hey Sugar!" Babette cries. She walks closer to Rory and waves her hand in front of Rory's face. "Rory? What's gotten into you girl?"

_Whoa… hand that does not belong to me is in my face. I turn to see who it belongs to. Babette._ "Oh it's just you Babette." _So this is why Lane was freaking out. He did move for a reason. I need to get in there._ "Ah I…I'm fine. I just need to get a…" I run to the door.

Babette just stares after Rory's retreating form. "Yep something's definitely going on."

_Ok I'm in. It looks different. Good different. It's cozy like the Philadelphia Truncheon. Is he running this alone? Is he here? Why am I so nervous?_

I continue looking around the small space and just as I'm turning the corner I bump into a person carrying a huge stack of books. "Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry…here let me help you." I rush to pick up the books and just as I stand back up with a couple of books I see who I bumped into. Jess. _Yep he's definitely here._

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Well you know me. Can't stay…so this is why you're here. You own the book store now."

"Yeah Truncheon…"

"But you hate Stars Hallow!" I blurt out.

"Jeez Rory!"

"What? Well it's true."

"Oh because you know me so well!" Jess states. "Give me some credit Ror. I think I deserve as much after the last time."

_Ouch…low blow. Why do I always become irrational when it comes to him? I didn't even let him explain what was going on._ I sigh and softly say, "You were saying how Truncheon got ahold of this place?"

Jess huffs and crosses his arms, "It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that I'm here."

_Yeah not good enough._ "Here for what exactly? I'm just guessing here, but I think explaining the how would help clear things up a bit."

I can see just by the way Jess' posture shifts that he's already caved. "We hit it big the last couple of years and we finally have the money to expand."

I snort and ask, "So you expand to Stars Hallow of all places?"

"Nope Hartford actually."

"But you're here."

Jess smirks. "You really don't get it." He goes about picking up the remaining books on the floor and walks away.

"Get what?" I say as I start to follow him. He ignores my question and keeps walking. "Jess seriously what am I supposed to get?" _Why won't he just stop and answer me?_ "Jess…Jess come on!"

Jess finishes putting the books on the shelves and then turns to exit the store. Just as he is about to grab the handle I jump in front of him and push him back. "What the hell?"

"I could say the same!" I shout. "Stop being cryptic. Just give me a straight answer!" He just stares at me. "Jess!"

"You didn't ask a question," Jess states.

I huff and shout, "Fine! Jess why are you here? Here as in Stars Hallow! The place you once hated! Why? Please just…I need to know."

"Why? Why do you need to know so damn bad?" Jess tersely asks.

"Because of what you said."

"What I said?"

"Yes what you said! What you said at the airport." _Why is he making this so hard?_

He just stares at me blankly.

"Really you can't remember?" I huff and slowly remind him, "I've decided we're starting over. That ring any bells?"

Jess remains silent.

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." I sneer. _So much for starting over._


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." I sneer. So much for starting over.<em>

* * *

><p>I quickly turn and grab the door handle. I need to go now, but just when I have the door partly open; Jess' hand shoots out and slams it shut. "I'm leaving."<p>

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh I think I am." I pull harder on the handle, but Jess just continues to stand there and block my exit. "Jess move."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ok I won't." _I did not just fall for that._ Jess tries to make eye contact, but I continue to look at the New Arrivals shelf behind him. He finally gives up and softly says, "I remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Yep two can play this game._

"Rory I said I remember."

"Sorry I don't know what you were supposed to remember." _What's my maturity level? Five?_

Jess closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This isn't how I wanted to start over."

I remain silent and simply raise my eyebrows.

"I…I'm back for good. I live on Peach Street. Two houses down from Kirk's childhood home. And no that's not why I picked it. I needed…I was comfortable in Philadelphia, but about six months ago, Chris brought up the idea of expanding…expanding to Hartford. We needed somebody to go out and build from the ground up. I drew the short stick. We didn't know how long it would take, so I looked into renting a place. I didn't find anything close to the building we bought and unlike Philly I couldn't just sleep upstairs. So to broaden the prospects, I checked out what was available in Stars Hallow. I thought 'Hey its only temporary' and in the end it turned out to be a little more permanent. The Hartford Truncheon is actually up and running somewhat efficiently. We've got a young staff, but they all got a future in either writing or publishing so it's good."

"That's great and all, but that still doesn't explain this store or what you said."

Jess smirks slightly, "All in good time my friend."

I roll my eyes and nod for him to continue.

"I had been living here in Stars Hallow for roughly two months when your mom remarks offhandedly one day that Andrew was closing up shop. I got curious and stopped by later that day. Andrew said he was ready to be done. I asked him what was gonna be done with the place once he closed it up and all he gave me was a shrug of the shoulder. So I went back to Philly and tossed some ideas around with the guys."

"And one of the ideas was to have this store be a branch of the Hartford Truncheon?"

"Precisely. Good deductive skills." I roll my eyes at his comment. Jess just keeps on talking, "So yeah…we made it into our own bookstore slash publishing house."

"You run all this by yourself?" I ask as I look around the store.

"Yep"

"Impressive, but still one things missing…no actually there's one other thing I'm also curious about." I pause and ask for hopefully the last time, "How are you comfortable living here… here in Stars Hallow?"

"I don't hate it. I'm not that surly teenager anymore. It's actually not that bad now that I'm able to come and go whenever I like."

_Not a bad answer._ I smile and laugh a little. Jess smirks in return and says, "And for the airport thing…"

"Yeah about that…I just read too much into it. Just…" _Let me go dig myself a hole._ _None of this was about me. He didn't come back here for me. I can't believe I actually made myself believe he did._

"You didn't." _What was that?_

"Huh?"

"Hey that's my line."

"Uh…is..is it my kind of starting over?" I ask softly.

"And what does your kind of starting over entail?" Jess asks playfully.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." _Liar._

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Beats me." _Is he flirting with me?_

"Huh." _Or maybe not._

"I…" _Am utterly confused by the turn of this conversation._

"How about we work out what your starting over entails during dinner tonight." _Did I just hear him right? _

"Uh…"

"We could find a place in Hartford and maybe I'll swing by Truncheon and show you around. You up for that?"

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds great." I hesitantly answer.

"So…uh I'll pick you up at seven. That work?" Jess asks quietly.

All I can do is nod my head in agreement. I reach for the door handle again and this time Jess lets me open and close it behind me. _I'm in shock. I can't believe everything just fell into place back there. Even amidst the fighting. _Grinning, I stop and look out onto the square_. I've got a date with Jess._

Jess watches Rory walk away from the window. He has a small smile on his face and after he watches her stop and look out onto the square, he mumbles, "Your starting over and my starting over, one in the same Ror."


	8. Comfortable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing at all. Thank You Very Much.

Thanks for the reviews:) I would love to hear what you guys think of my story. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><em>He has a small smile on his face and after he watches her stop and stare out onto the square, he mumbles, "Your starting over and my starting over, one in the same Ror."<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Clash. He still listens to the same music. That's comforting.<em> I mutter, "Guns of Brixton."

Jess chuckles, "Yeah I haven't changed that much."

_Thank god…or I don't think I'd still love you this much. Whoa._ "Oh you have a little. You know that whole living in Stars Hollow thing."

He smirks, "You still can't wrap your head around that can you?"

I laugh. _God it feels good to be with him._ "No. No I can't. In my eyes you're still the designated town hoodlum. Rebel without a cause. Leather jacket wearing delinquent."

"Huh…I didn't know I was so popular."

"Oh you were the talk of this town." _And so were we._

Jess just chuckles and shakes his head. "So you know of any good restaurants in Hartford?"

I only shake my head. _Not anything that sounds appealing right now. _

"Oh you've only been to the fancy ones haven't you?" Jess jokes.

I grimace and say, "Yeah and you're definitely not missing out on anything. It's all small portions and names you can't pronounce."

"So not suitable for the Stars Hollow Gilmores." Jess states.

I laugh. "No not at all. Mom whines profusely each time we have to eat out with my grandparents. The only thing that makes her shut-up is the wine."

Jess smirks, "Yeah Luke's mentioned those dinners a few times."

_Does he talk to him a lot nowadays? He seemed to be pretty chummy with Luke at the open house._ "Uh…it's not really my business, but uh…you and Luke good?"

"Yeah…yeah we are. Philly was the first time we were actually on the same page. Or as much as Luke and I can be."

"That's good. Really good."

"Yeah I even think he got your mom to change her opinion of me. Or least she tolerates me now…I think."

I laugh. _She really has._ "She finally sees you as I've always seen you."

Jess stays silent and looks straight ahead.

_Maybe a little too serious Ror._ I look out the window and immediately see an escape out of this awkward position I've put us in. "Ooh there's a McDonald's on the right." _Whoa calm down. _

"You're really in the mood for a greasy cheeseburger and a side of salty fries? We could've just gone to Luke's."

"But they've got ice cream in cones." _I did not just say that. Stupid Rory!_

Jess looks confused for a second, but then just pulls the car into the McDonald's parking lot.

I hop out of the car and wait for Jess to exit the car. "Jeez let's get a move on Grandpa."

"I'm coming." Jess grumbles.

I giggle. "Dirty!"

Jess groans and mutters, "I so walked into that one."

"Yes you did my friend. Now hurry before they run out of french fries."

Jess just shakes his head, follows Rory into the restaurant and mutters under his breath, "If this is the way to start over then so be it."


	9. This is It

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or McDonald's. Thank you very much.

So this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I didn't want to break it up at all. I know i'm not consistent with the length of each chapter, but I do hope this chapter makes up for it:) I hope you like it and feedback is always welcome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jess just shakes his head, follows Rory into the restaurant and mutters under his breath, "If this is the way to start over then so be it."<em>

* * *

><p>"Always better in cones." Jess proclaims as he takes the last bite of his cone.<p>

I laugh and nod my head in agreement.

Jess gets up and dumps our tray and nods his head toward the exit. "Ready?"

I hesitate and Jess notices. "What you expect us to sift through all our problems here, in McDonald's?" Jess asks while gesturing around the room. He then jokingly adds, "I'd rather not have to tell our kids that we got back together in a place that gives free toys away with their meals. Real romantic."

Before I can even utter a response, Jess is out the door. I quickly get up and race out the door. "Jess…I…we need—"

Jess looks at me over the top of his car. "You want to go to Truncheon? Let's go to Truncheon."

_He's nervous._ "I…" _I am talking to myself. Dammit Jess._ I bend down and look through the window. Jess is just sitting there drumming his hands on the steering wheel. I huff, open the door and ask, "So Truncheon?"

Jess instantly looks relieved and starts the car.

I frown and stare out the window.

"It's closed now, so we'll be the only ones there." Jess says quietly, so quietly that I almost miss it. I don't say anything in return. All I do is nod and continue to stare out the window.

Ten minutes later, Jess pulls up to a beautiful old building. He turns to me and smiles softly. "So this is it."

_It's…words can't describe it. Beautiful sounds too elementary._ "Wow…Jess this is…" I stop talking and just smile at him.

"Yeah I know." He smirks and gets out of the car.

"When is it open?" I ask once I join him on the sidewalk.

Jess points at the door.

"Oh nice, days and times clearly stated to inform the public when Truncheon is open and closed." I chuckle embarrassingly. "Right in front of me. Very convenient." _I'm blushing. Smooth._

"That's what we thought." Jess smirks and unlocks the door.

"So…business good?"

He laughs and closes the door behind us. "Yeah better than what we expected. Matt made sure we covered all our bases. We did a lot of advertising, so our open house was a huge success. Your mother's words not mine."

I laugh and start to look around. _I like it._ _It's got the same atmosphere as the Philly Truncheon._ "I like how it isn't the exact replica of Philly, but yet still similar enough. You got yourself your very own trademark kind of thing. Move over Barnes and Noble."

Jess just smile and shakes his head. "Keep looking around. You want something to drink?"

"Sure. Whatever is fine."

I keep browsing the shelves until I hear a door shut. I peek over a bookshelf and see Jess setting two cups of coffee on a small table. _He looks good. It feels good to be around him. I feel good. A big grin erupts on my face when I realize that I'm really happy. I think this is it for me. Oh god…ok maybe really happy with a dash of nervous._

"Ror?" Jess asks across the room.

I duck behind the shelf. _What am I doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding._ I hear footsteps stop behind me and then Jess is crouched down next to me.

"You forgot to tell me that we were playing hiding and seek."

I slowly stand up and brush a stray piece of hair off my face. "Ah…I found a good book."

Jess smirks, "Oh, so you've finally heard the lovely things Hemmingway has to say about you?"

_Crap._ "Uh…yeah I—"

Jess keeps smirking and hits me in the arm. "Tag you're it." He disappears around the bookshelf.

I shake out of my stupor and follow after him.

"Coffee?" Jess asks as if nothing happened.

"Thanks." I take a big gulp and sigh in satisfaction. "It must be something in the Danes genes, because you men make amazing coffee."

Jess chuckles. "So…"

"So…"

"Uh…so I do believe you were gonna fill me in on what your starting over involves."

_Now or never._ I gulp, "Ah…" I fidget with the coffee mug. Jess notices and grabs the mug out of my hands. He sets it down next to his. My hands remain open and empty on the table. However, Jess takes both of them into his own. I clear my throat and try to meet his eyes. Jess' gaze eventually leaves our intertwined hands and meets my eyes. My breathe catches and I just stare at him. _I don't think this is it, I know this is it._ "Jess this is it for me."

Jess just raises his eyebrows for me to elaborate.

"You. You're it for me." I say confidently, but once the silence lingers for longer than I expect it to I start rambling, "Of course it doesn't mean that I'm it for you. Because really now, there's no such thing as soul mates. And I just misread what you said and after everything I put you through—"

Jess talks over me and asks, "Ror, will you pull away if I try to kiss you?"

"I shouldn't have done what I did in Philadelphia. You'll never know how truly sorry I am for that. I was horrible—"

"Ror. Did you hear me?"

"I don't even deserve your friendship. So please, don't be gentle. Just give it to me straight. I'll take it like a man."

Jess starts to chuckle, "Jesus. Earth to Rory."

"Come on now. Don't hold back." I finally notice the amused look on Jess' face. _He should be yelling right now._ "Ok or laugh…"

Jess lets out one last chuckle and then squeezes my hands. "You didn't hear anything I said."

I stubbornly state, "Well it doesn't seem like you heard anything I said either."

Jess shakes his head and slowly questions, "Rory, will you pull away if I try to kiss you right now?"

_Kiss?_ "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb." My words from earlier today slap me in the face.

"Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because I think you're pretty?"

"I'm serious Jess, it's obvious you don't want what I want. So why do you want to kiss me?"

Jess sighs and drops my hands. "When did I ever say I didn't want the same thing you want?"

I glare at him and softly say, "Well your silence—"

"Hey, I'm sorry that I couldn't exactly wrap my head around the idea that you actually considered me to be it for you. Because if I remember our past correctly, I was never the one for you."

_He's so stupid._ "Jess you've always been the one!" I cry.

"Well you sure did a sucky job showing it." Jess yells at me. "I got my shit together Rory. Just to come back and see that you, the great Rory Gilmore, didn't. I really wasn't expecting anything when I came back that time, because after what I did the time before…I just wanted to show you that I did get it together. All thanks to you. Then I invite you to the open house." Jess chuckles and stands up. "You know, I kept inviting and uninviting you. Chris and Matt finally ripped the invitation out of my hand and mailed it themselves. I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect after what happened the last time—"

"Jess—"

Jess cuts me off, "God just let me get this out." I grimace. Jess notices and changes his tone, "Please just listen." I nod. "What you did Ror, it hurt. I hated you for the first time in my life. I never wanted to see you again." _Oh. Oh no…_I try to keep the tears at bay. "I talked to Luke after you graduated, he said you were good. I didn't even ask he just knew that was the only reason I called. I found out about the engagement, the reason you said no, and the job. That…that was the second time I hated you in my life."

"Wh…why?" I barely choke out.

"Because I wanted you to say yes." Jess shrugs. I shoot him a confused look. "That would've meant you would've never been an option. Ever. "

_I hurt him._ I openly sob. _It hurts._ "Jess." That's all I get out, because all of sudden Jess grabs my face and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"I don't hate you anymore. This is it. There's no more running, chasing, or waiting for us. Every time in the past, we would've had to make it the right time. This time we don't. We both finally get it—"

"Jess, will you pull away if I try to kiss you?"

Jess stops mid-rant. "Huh?"

I laugh, "Is that a yes?" Jess slowly shakes his head. I sigh, "Finally—"

All of a sudden, Jess is kissing me. _It feels right. So right. He still has the ability to take my breath away. I've never been kissed this intensely before, this is passion. Jess…is a very talented kisser. I need air. Now._ Once I pull back, I take a big gulp of air and start sobbing. "Ror?"

I hiccup and weakly laugh, "I'm good. Fine. Really I am. I…just wow…"

"Is that wow a good wow or a bad wow?"

_Are you kidding me?_ I don't reply. I lean in for another kiss and hope that answers his moronic question.

We eventually part for some much needed air and this time I'm no longer crying.

Jess smirks. "Good answer."

I smile, but it quickly fades. "Jess, I really want this to work. You and me. I'm all in."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jess asks somewhat shyly.

"We never did get a do-over. We needed to grow up and make something out of ourselves. We did. I'm here, you're here. Please Jess. You said it yourself, this is it. Let's do this. I want to be with you."

Jess looks down and mutters, "And what if I end up not being what you want?"

I smile. "Ah…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I duck my head to try and see his face. I see a small smile. _It's gonna work this time._

"How reassuring." Jess deadpans.

I chuckle and grab ahold of his hand. "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore." Jess looks at me oddly. I throw him a wink and in a stage whisper say, "This is called starting over, Jess."

Jess smirks and quips, "If we're starting over, you're already failing miserably." I give him a confused look and he whispers, "You're not supposed to know my name yet."

* * *

><p>Should I end it here or continue? Let me know.<p> 


	10. Say Goodnight Rory

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sad. I know.

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Keep them coming:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jess smirks and quips, "If we're starting over, you're already failing miserably." I give him a confused look and he whispers, "You're not supposed to know my name yet."<em>

* * *

><p>Jess comes to a stop in front of my house. He shuts the car off and slowly turns to look at me. "So…"<p>

I smile and reach for his right hand. "So…what happens now?"

He shrugs and squeezes my hand. Just as I squeeze back Jess turns his head toward the house. I crane my head to the side and catch a glimpse of my mom standing in the doorway. I sigh and Jess chuckles, "Feels like we're back in high school again."

Before I can even reply I see my mom coming around to my side of the car. _What is she doing?_ I can feel my cheeks burning, "Uh…" I look at Jess quickly and mouth 'I'm sorry.' He just smirks and rolls down my window. I glare at him, "Thanks."

"Hey there kiddo and reformed town hoodlum." Lorelai states once she sticks her head through the open window.

Jess nods his head. "Miss Gilmore."

_Oh dear Lord._ "Hi…uh whatcha doing mom?"

She flashes a big smile and gestures toward the house. "Do come in." _What is she up to? _I can hear Jess trying to stifle a laugh behind me. As I turn toward him, my mom knocks on the windshield and starts to elaborately gesture for me to speed things up.

Jess shakes his head at my mother's antics. He waits until she is on the porch and softly asks, "Her command doesn't include me, does it?"

I laugh and notice just how close his face is to mine. _I can't believe we're finally back to good. _"No I think you're safe." Jess closes the space between us and leaves a lingering kiss. "I…yeah I should go…go before she comes back out here."

Jess' voice stops me from exiting the car, "Ror?" As I turn back toward him, he cups my face with is hands and kisses me slowly. It starts out slow, painfully slow, and then all of a sudden he's running his tongue across my bottom lip...

Persistent knocking comes from Jess' side of the car. I jump and Jess curses, which causes us to quickly pull apart. Jess grumbles and slowly rolls down the window. "Yes?" Jess asks tensely.

Lorelai's voice rings out into the night, "Say goodnight Rory."

Jess looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "Goodnight Rory."

I smile and my mom mutters, "Smartass."

"I heard that."

"Oh what big ears you have." Suddenly mom sticks her upper body into the car and pushes Jess out of her way. "Rory, sweet child of mine, it's past your bedtime."

I roll my eyes and quietly say, "Goodnight Jess." I quickly exit the car and follow my mom to the house. As I step into the doorway, I turn back around and look straight at Jess. All he leaves me with is a nod and his trademark smirk. I sigh and enter the house.

"You're grounded." Mom states as I enter the living room.

"Funny."

She gets up from the couch and stands in front of me. She fixes my rumpled hair. _Oops. How did that happen?_ And curiously looks me over, "So…everything go alright tonight?"

I chuckle and grab onto her forearms. Before I can even answer, she squeals loudly and starts to jump up and down.

"What the hell is going on down here?" An exasperated Luke asks. Mom stops jumping immediately and turns to Luke grinning.

"They're starting over or already started over. I'm still fuzzy on the logistics. We haven't gotten that far yet, but something's for sure going on…" Luke just shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. "Yeah you better walk away."

I sit down on the couch as I wait for my mom's freak-out to subside. "So I'm getting mixed signals here…are you happy that things are progressing—"

Mom giddily sits beside me, "Ooh, so things are progressing?"

I raise my hand and continue from where I left off, "or are you trying to prevent things from happening?"

She looks confused for a moment, but then she grimaces, "Oops! I so ruined a moment didn't I? Shoot! Timing has never been my thing."

"No it hasn't. And yes you did." _Big time._

"So you admit it was a moment."

I nod my head and softly admit, "This is it. We've started over."

She remains silent for a moment and then starts to grin, "Luke I need coffee to help me process the fact that I'm stuck with Jess forever."

I roll my eyes and flash mom an annoyed look. All she does in return is hug me and whisper in my ear, "Babe I'm so glad he's the one you chose to start over with." I pull back slightly and she winks and mutters, "You tell anyone what I just said and you die a very painful death." I embrace her once more and then get up from the couch. "Going to call Lover Boy?"

I laugh and cheekily reply, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now please excuse me." I curtsey and head toward my room. Just as I'm about to walk through my bedroom door, I hear Luke clear his throat, "Ah…I'm glad it finally worked out between you two. Word of advice though, don't let him go this time Rory."

I give Luke a small smile and confidently say, "I don't plan to."

Luke nods his head and picks up two cups of coffee. He walks over to me and hands me one of the cups. Hesitantly he bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "That's what I like to hear. Night Rory."

I smile up at him, "Goodnight Luke."

He nods his head as a reply and heads into the living room to give mom her coffee.

I turn around and enter my bedroom. Once I'm situated on my bed, I reach for my cellphone and quickly dial the number Jess gave me earlier today. I smile_. I really can't control it. Jess and I are actually starting over._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear his voice on the other end of the line. My smile widens. _I like the way starting over makes me feel…_

* * *

><p><em>I would love to hear from you. It doesn't matter what you say, you could even give me ideas for this story or ideas for a completely new story. It doesn't matter:) <em>

_Thanks for reading~AJA_


	11. Phone Calls

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

So the story takes an interesting turn. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear his voice on the other end of the line. My smile widens. <em>I like the way starting over makes me feel.<em>

* * *

><p><em>What's that noise? Ughh…so loud. Shhhhh…<em>Rory feels around her nightstand for the loud, offending object. Eventually her hand lands on top of her cell phone just as it stops ringing. She blearily rubs at her eyes and checks to see who just called. _What does he want?_ She tosses her cell phone on her bed and gets up. _Marty…it's been years since I've talked to him…or even thought about him. What…ooh I smell coffee._

* * *

><p>"Good morning beautiful girl."<p>

"Coffee." I mumble.

"Counter. Someone stay up all night talking to their boy toy?"

"Stupid boy toy."

Lorelai snorts and gets up from the table. "Bye sweets, I'll see ya at Luke's. Lane still meeting us for lunch?"

I nod and take a sip of coffee. I wave and head back into my room when I hear my phone ringing. "Hey"

"Morning" Jess says as I take a drink of my coffee. He chuckles and asks, "Did I interrupt your coffee date?"

"Yes in fact you did. But as much as I love my coffee, it has its faults too."

"It hasn't mastered the whole talking thing yet, has it?"

I laugh, "It comes and goes." Jess chuckles and I smile. "So you just miss me or did you have a reason for calling?"

"I actually dialed the wrong number." Jess deadpans.

"Oh well I'll let you go then." I joke.

"What are you doing today?"

"Is Jess Mariano asking me out on a date?"

Jess sighs, "You got me. But yeah I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight around eight-ish."

"I think I could fit you in." I laugh. "Dirty."

"Jeez. You know, you and mom are the only too people on the planet who'd say 'dirty' to their own comment."

I smile, "Us Gilmores, we're something special."

"Yeah like eat-the-paste kind of special."

"Hey!"

"Oh, did I just say that out loud?"

"Funny. Anyway, so where are you taking me?"

"I thought I'd cook for you."

"You cook?" I ask.

Jess groans."Just be at my house at eight. Ok?"

"Fine." I whine. "Hey I got to go. Someone's calling—"

"Go."

"Bye." I quickly answer the other call. "Hello?"

"Rory?" _Oh god._

"Marty?"

"Yeah. You at home?" _Why does it matter?_

"Uh…yeah."

"Well I'm in the neighborhood and I thought we could catch up." Marty says quickly. _Does he even know where I live?_

"Really? In Stars Hollow?"

"Yep." Ah...crap.

"Oh…okay. Umm…how about I meet you at Luke's Diner, uh…the building says Luke's. You really can't miss it. It's on a corner an—"

Marty laughs and says, "Yeah I see it."

"You're here already?" Marty laughs again. "I take that as a yes. Ah…I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll see ya then." He ends the call before I get the chance to respond. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was actually part of a much longer chapter, but I felt like it needed to be split up. So I offer this little chapter and in return I wanna know what you think is gonna happen. I'll post the next chapter, a long one, soon. Reviews make me smile~AJA<em>


	12. Paris

Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING!

Here's the longer chapter. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll see ya then." He ends the call before I get the chance to respond. What just happened?<em>

* * *

><p>Twelve minutes later I enter the diner and see Jess filling a guy's coffee cup. I grin and walk up to him, "Hey stranger."<p>

Jess smirks, "Didn't I ju—"

"Hi" Jess looks oddly at the guy sitting at the table.

"Uh…hi."

I chuckle and turn to see who it is. "Marty?"

Jess whips his head back toward me, "Marty?"

I look between the two and say, "Marty, an old friend from college, meet Jess my…" I look to Jess for help. He just smirks. _Jerk._ "Uh…significant other, partner, boyfr—"

Jess interrupts, "Lover."

"Jess!"

Jess raises his hands and states, "Hey just throwing out ideas."

I try to keep the smile off my face. I turn to Marty and say, "Boyfriend. Jess is my boyfriend."

Marty nods his head, "Uh…good to know." He goes to sit back down at the table and Jess turns to go behind the counter.

"Hey wait." I grab Jess by the shoulder. "Please come sit by us."

Jess gives me a confused look.

"Please. Pretty please." I plead.

"Why? I mean you said he's an old friend so why can't you just go catch up? What's the big de…wait a minute." He chuckles and sets the pot of coffee down on the counter. "Is Marty an old lover?"

I grimace. "No. No he isn't."

Jess grins at me, "But?"

I sigh and quietly say, "But he wanted to be."

"Well that's awkward."

I roll my eyes and ask, "Why is he here?"

Jess looks toward Marty's table and mumbles, "Well that's the million dollar question." He leaves me standing at the counter and walks toward Marty. _What…what is he doing? No! Oh god it's like watching a train wreck. Don't ask! I can't look away. Don't ask…uh oh too late._

"Rory, can I talk to you outside?" Marty asks quickly.

"Uh…" Marty starts to head outside and Jess casually walks by whistling.

"Jess?"

"Good luck with that." _Good luck? Why…_ I go to ask Jess, but he pushes me toward the door. "Let him down easy, will ya." I frown and open the door. I turn back around and Jess mouths, "Break a leg." I glare at him and then step outside.

I walk up to Marty and touch his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey"

"So that's your boyfriend."

_He's not going to make this easy._ "Uh…yeah. Yeah he is. It's actually kind of a funny story." I ramble.

Marty lifts his hand, "I don't really care."

"Oh" I frown and softly ask, "Why are you here?" _It seems like I've been asking that question a lot lately._

"I heard about you and Logan."

"That ended years ago…"

Marty chuckles, "Yeah well that's me, always the last to know."

"I'm sorry about that but you still didn't answer my question."

He looks down at the sidewalk, "Remember when we talked at that party?"

_What party?_ "Uh…"

Marty looks up with a hurt look on his face, "You don't remember?"

_Crap. I should it's obviously important._ "Oh I remem—"

"It's okay. You don't."

I grimace. "Marty…"

"I pretty much told you that I liked you. Liked you more than a friend."

"Oh…" _What do I say? What did he expect to happen?_ "Marty, what did you expect to happen? We haven't talked since we graduated. I…in all honesty I haven't—"

"Thought of me. I get it." He shakes his head. "I honestly don't know what I was expecting. One second I run into Paris and th—"

"Wait a minute. What does Paris have to do with this?" _I'm gonna kill her! She tried to set me up! _

"She kinda kept talking you up and telling me all about you. What you were up to…stuff like that and then I…" Marty runs his hand through his hair and I catch myself thinking of Jess. _About how much I love it when he runs his hand through his hair. It's like his nervous tick._ "Wow…I can't believe I showed up here. I'm so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

I sigh in relief and say, "Well Paris can be very persuasive."

Marty chuckles awkwardly and asks, "Uh…is there any chance you'd be willing to forget this ever happened?"

I give him a soft smile, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. I think I'll be on my way." He motions toward a car and starts to turn around.

"Marty, wait…"

He stops and smiles at me, "Call Paris and fill her in on your change of dating status."

I laugh. "I most definitely will. Bye Marty."

He waves and crosses the street. I wait until he drives away to grab my cell phone and call Paris.

"Gellar here."

"I've got a bone to pick with you."

I hear Paris sigh over the line, "Get in line."

"Paris—"

"Gilmore your WPM has seriously declined. You should work on that."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that. Now I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from giving out my credentials to guys."

Paris sighs once again and talks very slowly, "Rory you're not getting any younger—"

"Hey!" _She did not just say that?_

"Well it's true—"

"No it's not. I've got Jess."

Paris snorts, "Kerouac? Really Rory, I thought you moved on? You're still pining for that?"

"No actually, I'm dating that." _God she is so infuriating!_

She remains silent for a while. Finally she says, "Nice to know you finally pulled your head out of your ass." I sigh. "So when did—"

"I pull my head out of my ass? Well I tried to a couple of years ago, but well it just wouldn't come out. However, about a week ago it fina—"

Paris grumbles, "A week?"

"Yep, well that's when I saw him…technically last night is when we decided—"

"To start over?"

I smile, "Yeah"

"At least he's better than Huntzberger."

I laugh, "Bye Paris."

Paris stubbornly says, "Well he is."

"I would have to agree, since you know…I'm dating him."

"Yeah yeah."

"Say hi to Doyle for me."

"Say hi to Kerouac for me."

"Will do…bye Paris."

"Bye Gilmore. Have fun starting over." Paris says before she hangs up. I shake my head and look back toward the diner. Jess holds up a coffee pot with a questioning look on his face. I smile at him and head back into the diner.

* * *

><p>So you Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop right now? Let me know how you feel about this little story!<p>

Thanks for all of the kind reviews. Your reviews are what get me writing:) Thanks again, AJA.


	13. Don't Worry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews. I really like writing this story, so if I keep getting ideas for it I'm gonna keep writing it. I hope you decide to stick with me until the end:)

Rory and Jess still have issues to sort through...I didn't want this story to get too angsty. There will be drama, but overall it's about two people finding their way back to one another and starting over. If you don't like happy stories then this story isn't for you. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"_Bye Gilmore. Have fun starting over." Paris says before she hangs up. I shake my head and look back toward the diner. Jess holds up a coffee pot with a questioning look on his face. I smile at him and head back into the diner._

* * *

><p>"So are there gonna be anymore guys coming out of the woodwork professing their undying love for you anytime soon?" Jess asks while he places silverware on the table.<p>

I sigh, "You're not gonna let this go anytime soon are you?"

"Do you really expect anything less from me?"

"Are we going to stop answering in question form?"

Jess smirks, "Do you want me to?"

I groan and put the glasses on the table. "You're insufferable."

He stops what he's doing, wraps his arms around my waist, and whispers in my ear, "You knew what you were getting yourself into." I lean back into his chest and just roll my eyes. "So back to the original question—"

I laugh and shake my head, "Nope there shouldn't be, but—"

"But be prepared, gotcha."

"No. Seriously you don't have to…unless I unknowingly flirted with some other random guy and made him fall in love with me, but hey I am my mother's daughter."

Jess chuckles. "That you are." He kisses me on the neck and goes to set the food on the table. "The food is served."

"Ooh…it looks so pretty."

Jess gives me a look, "How can Rigatoni look pretty?"

I shush him. "Just trust me on this."

He rolls his eyes and asks me, "Did you forget to take your medication today?"

"Are those the purple or red ones? I always forget."

Jess smirks, "Purple. The red pills are just Ibuprofen Rory."

"Drat." I chuckle and start to eat. "Mmm…Jess this is amazing. I still can't believe you cook."

"Well I kinda had to learn something more complex than mac 'n cheese if I was gonna survive in Philly."

I dreamily look at him, "You can make mac 'n cheese too?"

Jess chuckles, "Still haven't mastered that yet?"

I pout and sheepishly state, "I may have set off the fire alarm one too many times…Paris wouldn't even let me buy it and have her cook it. It was a completely mac 'n cheese free apartment."

Jess groans, "Rory that was years ago…please tell me you've at least attempted once in the last past two years."

"Oh no I learned my lesson." I shake my head sadly, "I knew cooking was not in our genes, but did I listen to my mother? No! I kept trying and nearly burned down a building." I shrug, "I'm a big fan of the mac 'n cheese at Noodles & Company, so I think I'll survive."

"That's sad and pathetic."

"But the necessary measures I have to take." Jess shakes his head and continues to eat. I smile at him and reach for his hand that rests on the table. "This is nice."

He smiles and squeezes my hand in reply.

I continue eating and then remember something, "Uh…you're not mad or anything about the whole Marty situation are you?"

"Nah."

I smile at him and softly say, "Good. That's really good. I was hoping that was the answer, because I didn't want that whole thing to ruin what we got going. Because we're good. Really good."

Jess smirks and asks, "I just want to make sure, are we good?" I roll my eyes and don't answer him. He laughs and takes a sip of his beer. "It really didn't bother me, I thought it was awkward, but I don't know…just how things have been going for us…uh…I just didn't think I needed to worry." Jess shrugs and then mutters, "It'd be a different story if it had been Dean or Logan."

I snap my head up to meet his eyes. He won't look at me. "Jess, those guys are history."

He looks up, but not at me. "I know."

I let go of his hand and stand up. "I don't think you do." I walk around the table and bend down next to his chair. "Jess look at me." He continues to look straight ahead. "Please." Reluctantly he turns his head toward me. "Thank you. Now I don't know how much you know about Dean and I—"

"I think I can figure it out. You and Dean seemed pretty chummy the last time I saw him."

I grimace and stand up. _We're going to have to talk about this sometime. Better now than later on. Get it out of the way. God he might hate me after this though._ "Can we go sit on the couch?" Jess nods and stands up as well. I wait for him to join me on the couch and once he sits I slide closer to him. "So…alright…umm…" I awkwardly chuckle.

Jess sighs, "Don't bother."

"No. No you need to hear this, I'm just nervous."

"Why in the hell are you nervous?"

I just look at him and reach for his hands. I look down and softly say, "Because you'll look at me differently after I tell you this."

Jess softly chuckles and reaches to lift my face. "Not possible."

I sigh, "So where do I start—"

"The beginning always works for me."

I lean forward and softly kiss him. I slowly pull away and say, "That night you came to Yale…I had called Dean to give me a ride home from a horrible date my grandma had set me up on." I sigh and look down, "I was so messed up after you left me and if you hadn't shown up…" I pause and take a deep breathe. _Just say it._ "I would've slept with Dean…it would've been a better location." Jess gives me a confused look. "Uh…so anyway…you showed up and I lied to you and then the next night I slept with Dean. Mom caught us and I got shipped off to Europe for the summer."

"Whoa…" mutters Jess.

I painfully chuckle, "Oh it gets better…I wrote a letter to him while I was in Europe and well…Lindsey found it." I look down at our hands and quietly say, "I told him I didn't regret it, but after we got back together and after it ended for the last time…that's one of the only things I've ever regretted in my life. I was so stupid and unfortunately he was the one that pushed me toward Logan." He squeezes my hand in support. I sigh, "Dean and I fell through pretty fast, with the distance and everything, just the way it started…It never felt 100 percent right." I laugh softly, "You know I actually despised Logan when I first met him, but then it wasn't working with Dean so I just turned to Logan. Oh my god…that's all I ever do!"

Jess lifts his head and asks, "What?"

"If one boy hurts me, I run to another. Why haven't I ever noticed that?" I cry. "You hurt me, I run to Dean. Dean hurts me, I run to Logan. Logan hurts me, I run to you. God that's one sick cycle."

"Ror—"

I shake my head and stand up. "No. I'm not done…Uh so yeah Dean was gone and then Logan came into the picture. I changed so much for him. And not all of it was for the better." I admit. "When you came to see me and when I came to see you, those were two points in my relationship with him that I realized how much I had changed for him. I wasn't happy for the majority of our relationship, but I'm Rory Gilmore and I can't survive without a guy."

Jess quietly says, "I think in the last two years you've proved that you could survive without a guy."

I smile. _I did survive._ "Did you know Logan proposed in front of all of my grandparent's friends?" He grimaces. I chuckle. "Huge crowd. That's not me! I was so embarrassed and I couldn't think clearly. And Jess, I hesitated. You're not supposed to hesitate about a proposal. If Logan was supposed to be the one for me…I would've said yes right away. No hesitation. I told him I'd think about it. I went home that night and put on the ring. It didn't fit right or feel right. I really didn't need to take time and think about it, I knew right after he asked that it was a no."

"Did he end it?"

"Yeah it was an all or nothing deal I guess."

Jess shakes his head, "If he really wanted to be with you for the rest of his life it wouldn't have been." I look away from Jess. "You would've stayed with him."

I sigh, "Yeah I think I would have." I shrug and look at him. "We were in a good place then." Jess stands up and starts pacing. I laugh and ask, "What are you doing?"

He turns toward me and seriously asks, "If he would've been the one that came here instead of Marty, what would've happened?"

I'm shocked by the turn of the conversation and quietly tell him, "We would've talked like friends."

Jess scoffs. "Oh really?"

_Great, 18-year-old Jess has decided to make an appearance._ "Yeah and I would've probably asked how his wife is doing," I tersely say.

He visibly relaxes, shakes his head, and mutters, "I didn't know."

"I assumed as much from your little freak out." I walk toward him. "Jess, Dean and Logan are in the past. I can't say I parted in good terms with Dean, but quite frankly I don't want to be in any type of relationship with him ever again. And for Logan, I was hurt after he left, but I got over him and became me again. I saw him last year around Christmas and we talked things out and came to terms with everything. I mean everything…"

Jess visibly cringes and asks, "Philadelphia?"

I nod my head, "Yep everything. We parted ways as friends and I haven't seen him since." I reach up and cup Jess' cheek, "There's no left over feelings for him and I can say the same for him. He actually thought I should get in touch with you." I laugh and smile at Jess. He stays silent. I frown, "Jess say something."

He reaches up and grabs my hand that is resting on his face, "You didn't though."

I smile, "I tried. I just chickened out each time."

Jess laughs, "Well I'm glad I took the situation into my own hands then."

I step closer to him and whisper against his lips, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. And are there any characters you'd like to see more of? Let me know~AJA<p> 


	14. Incoming

I'm back with a new chapter. Let me know what you think. I just started writing again, so give me your ideas and I'll see if I can incorporate them into this story. Thanks again for the AWESOME reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls<strong>.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_Two days later…_

"RoryRoryRory!"

_Ughh…no one should be subjected to Lorelai Gilmore this early in the morning._ I unsuccessfully throw a pillow at my mom's head in the crack of my doorway. "Evil!"

"Rorrryyyyyy!"singsongs Lorelai.

_Well there's no way I'm gonna be going back to sleep now._ "What's your damage, Heather?"

Mom snorts attractively, "Ooh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I sit up half way and only glare in response.

She puts her hands up in surrender, "Ohhhkay, seriously though…Houston we have a problem."

I roll my eyes, "What's with the overdramatics? Oh stupid question! It's you!"

"Your dad is here." A smile comes to my face, but quickly fades. Mom smiles painfully and looks down. "Don't worry babe. We're good. It's just after everything that happened Luke still doesn't react well to Chris showing up unannounced."

"Well do you blame him?"

Mom dramatically gasps and puts her hand to her chest. "When did you get so mean?"

I shake my head and laugh softly, "It's just like Jess never being 100 percent okay with Logan or Dean—"

"And you're okay with that?" Mom asks skeptically.

Sighing and shrugging, "I have to be, but really it doesn't bug me because he has every right to be after all I've put him through."

Mom whistles, "I'm trying to be on your side so I'll just keep my thoughts to myself, even though the hamster isn't slowing down one bit."

"You're hamster actually runs?"

"And why do you sound so surprised?" Mom asks tartly.

_Okay someone's a little testy._ "Ah hello? It's you were talking about here!"

Mom rubs her chin and looks thoughtful for a couple of seconds. "Touché."

"Mom that doesn't even—"

"Up. Get up. He's here, get dressed, look pretty, and get him the hell out of my house before Luke shows up!"

"Mom! You're seriously going to go down this road again. Lying? Lying to Luke! I thought you were over—"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head over this! I'll tell him, but by that time you and your father should be long gone." She spits out quickly before darting out of the room.

Crawling out of bed, I stretch and start to change out of my clothes. Without knocking, Mom pops her head into my room and yells, "Jess."

"What?" I screech as I try to cover myself up.

Mom laughs and walks into my room with her eyes covered. "Jeez Ror, nothing I haven't seen before."

I give her a fake laugh, "Hardy har har!" I quickly finish getting dressed and ask, "Now what was with you yelling my boyfriend's name?"

"I know, I know, that's your job—"

I smirk as I interject,"Dirty!"

"I know." Mom replies as she smirks and waves off my comment. She dramatically coughs anhd starts again, "Now where was I? Ah yes, I remember. So I had this brilliant idea just as my hamster was taking a breather and I realized Jessie boy has never met daddy dearest. Now I remember over hearing Jess and you talking yesterday and I do recall him saying he had to work in Hartford today."

I snort, "Overheard? More like eavesdropped."

"Bite your tongue child, I'm giving you an easy out."

I roll my eyes and start to tie my shoes. "Mom I don't need an easy out, this isn't my first time hanging out with dad."

Mom glares teasingly, "Ungrateful child." As I look up from tying my shoes all I see is her sauntering out of my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading:) Reviews = LOVE<strong>_


End file.
